whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
AustinAllyR5
' Introduction: ' Hi everybody! I'm AustinAllyR5&More!, and I just want to say, I am happy to be joining this wiki! I used to be known as A&A+AusllyROX as An anonymous contributor, and then I changed it to A&AAusllyGater as An anonymous contributor, and I decided that I really wanted an account, so here I am! About Me I'm AustinAllyR5&More! I love Austin & Ally, as well as the pairing "Auslly" I love R5, and of course, everybody on Austin & Ally! I love the arts, like acting, and overall, I just love music! I am like, IN LOVE with Ross, because I think he is such a funny, talented, "sweatheart" (according to Laura), and awesome person! I love Laura sooo much because she is known to be, I don't know, the nicest, kindest, most positive person ON EARTH! I LOVE her tweets, and Iook at them all the time even though I don't have a twitter (I know, I'm a stalker 8D XD). I would sooo follow everyone on the show if I had one :D She is very pretty, talented, SUPER kind, energetic, positive person! I think Calum is ABLOSUTLY HILARIOUS on the show! I loooove Dez, he is so so funny! And I love his tweets too! And Raini is very funny, and I love her voice, as well as her acting! So over all, this is a very talented group! :D Why I Like Austin & Ally! I love Austin & Ally because I think it is a very balanced show with some drama, good people on it, laughs, and everything I want in a show! I think this show has brought out the side of me that loves love! I love Dez because you never know what he's do next! He could be wise, silly, kinda dumb, and just a completely awesome character. He is usually causing trouble, because of his...lack of knoledge, ''but at the same time, he's happy a lot, a great director, and a great friend, especially when he's a "wise whisperer." I like Ally because she is really funny when she tries to fit in, and I love her style. She is an inspiration to people who have stage fright; even me! Austin is SUPER talented (well you know, Ross), and he is all over the place almost as much as Dez. He is confident, but he isn't the smartest guy. He is considerate to his friends, and really knows girls, if you know what I mean. LOL! What I mean is, he'd do ANYTHING for Ally, whether or not it's losing the cover of a magazine, being embarressed in front of people, and so much more! Although a very kind person, who really cares about his friends, and he is quite good at charming people and making people have some fun! HE'S LIKE THE NICEST AND AWESOMEST GUY EVA! :D But I would rather date Ross cuz I don't wanna get in the way of their relationship....besides Ross is sexier 8D I like Trish because, although she can be pushy and bossy, and a little bit judgmental, she is a good manager, and a good, supportive friend to Ally. And she is very confident, in a sassy and strong way! Btw I SHIP AUSLLY THEY R MEANT TO BE!!!!!!!!! Oh and ROSS LYNCH IS MY SOUL MATE WE ARE MEANT TO BE I WILL MARRY HIM SOMEDAY AND HE LOVES ME TOO XD <3 coughcoughSHIPRELODYcoughcough http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/Relody Here ya go XD <3 SHIP IT! NOW! >:( 8D My Friends! Some of my friends on the wikis (I love pretty much everyone, but I am not able to list 'em all!): CoolCoreyCat13 (aka, Corey) - We talk a lot, and she is a very nice, funny, awesome person! She's probably my "BFF" on this wiki! I tell her anything and everything! :D Ausllygater - She made me feel welcome when I first came to this wiki :D Jessie1010 (aka Matt) - He is very helpful to the wiki, and very kind! Bombom (aka Esther) - She is really considerate and kind/suuuuper sweet, and will make you laugh! She would always be so excited to see me, which made me feel really good! HelloKittyR5 (aka Claire) - Really nice, helpful, and she will cheer you up when you're sad! Also super hilarious and interesting. OH and random :P AND SHE'S MY SABRNA SISTAAAAA! :D <3 Shayene16 - Nice, and super funny! Taylor Valentine (aka Tay) - Whenever I go on chat, she would make me feel so happy and welcome! Really niiiice, creative, funny girl! And she's really sweet! :D AND just TOTALLY AWESOME! :D ILOVEBACON101 (aka BACON) - Really nice and welcoming, and we have a LOT in common! :D TaylorR5A&A (aka Taylor) - She is very welcoming and sweet, and hilarious! SarahBearlovesR5 - She is so positive and sweet and funny! :D TacoTaco (Alice) - She came here in June, and she is very sweet, and I tried my best to make her feel welcome! KidLovesAuslly (aka KLA) - She's super sweet and cool and FUN! Eileen516 - She is awesome, and sweet! Thanks Corey! XD Nutter Butter - Nutter is hilarious and fun and helpful and sweet! I can always count on Nutter! ;D Taylor Swift's Numer One Fan (aka Swiftie) - Super sweet girl, and we have like EVERYTHING in common with music! We both LOOOVE Taylor Swift and Ross Lynch and Demi Lovato and.....yeah XD We talk when we are sad, because be have each other's backs. I'll tell her anything :) Madi60517 (aka Madi) - Super sweet and funny, and wonderful! Xoxokristal (aka Krissy) - She is super sweet and will always be a great friend! AustinAndAllyAddict (aka Megan) - she is soooooo sweet and is always supportive of friends. She will always be in a good mood, and she really is funny and nice! AND SHE'S ALSO MY SABRINA SISTAAAA :D :D <3 Auslly423 (aka Paige) - She's really sweet and fun, and I love doing RP with her! Vero - She is one of the most disturbing people in this world....XD But I love her XD She's awesome :D XD I love hanging around her and being gross with her XD Brett - OMG Brett is soooo HILARIOUS I burst out laughing XD He's really fun and silly and FUNNY and nice! :D Jayla - she's sooooooooo sweet and funny and I just love being around her! :D She's just awesome to hang out with in chat! :D BUNCH OF RANDOM STUFF I LIKE :D ENJOY MY LAME JOKE/COMMENTS XD AND NOW ITS TIME FOR.......DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! :D *CATCHED BREATHE* DUN DO DA DOODLEDOPA POOPALA LALALALALELOOLALEELELELELOLELELELOLAELELELAELALELLALEL DOOOO DEEE DUMMMMMMM DO DAPAPALALALALELLLLLLLL - RANDOM PERSON: SHUT UP AND TELL US ALREADY! >:( ME: Fine..........HERE IS MY ________ OF THE WEEK :D MY Song of the week: White Horse by Taylor Swift: MY Singer/artist of the week: MY (fave) A&A episode of the week: What Ifs & Where's Austin (I know it hasn't aired yet but I'm so excited!!!!!! TREZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *FANGIRL* *FANGIRL* *FANGIRL*) MY YouTube vid of the week: ' ''' Category:YOU Category:Epic Category:Users! Category:Pictures Category:Awesome Category:Registered Users Category:Peeps Category:Videos Category:Awsome Category:Awesomeness Category:People Category:You Category:Cool Category:Gallery Category:Users Category:Us!